


king's cross

by BatWingsandBlackCats



Series: Hufflepuff Seeker!Laura AU [8]
Category: Carmilla (Web Series), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Hufflepuff seeker!Laura AU, Hufflepuff!JP, Hufflepuff!Kirsch, Hufflepuff!Perry, Ravenclaw!Carmilla, Ravenclaw!LaFontaine, Total Fluff, hufflepuff!laura
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-01
Updated: 2017-09-01
Packaged: 2018-12-22 13:43:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11968617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BatWingsandBlackCats/pseuds/BatWingsandBlackCats
Summary: September of Laura's fifth year at Hogwarts(The first one shot in this series after the Prequel)September first is finally here, and Laura is anxious to reunite with her friends, and especially Carmilla, after a summer apart.





	king's cross

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! Hope everyone's doing well! In honor of September first, here's some back to Hogwarts fluff for the HPSLAU! This one shot is the first in the series after the Prequel. 
> 
> Thanks for reading and I hope you all enjoy!

Sherman Hollis looked over at his daughter amusedly, watching her nearly bounce herself out of the passenger seat with all her squirming. 

“Excited to go back to school?” He chuckled, pulling into the parking lot at King’s Cross station.

Laura looked up at him and blushed slightly out of embarrassment, unaware up until now that she was restlessly squirming. “Maybe,” She mumbled.

September first had rolled around—much too slowly for Laura, and far too quickly for Sherman—and the two of them had set out for London in Sherman’s old pickup truck early that morning, Frodo snug in his cage on Laura’s lap and her trunk strapped down in the bed of the truck. Fall had begun early this year, the leaves just starting to change, and a chill was on the air that didn’t abate when the sun came up, and was enough to prompt both Laura and Sherman to put a flannel on before leaving for London.

“Well, don’t miss your old man too much,” He teased, poking her arm gently.

“I always miss you,” She said, playfully swatting his hand away. “I just really missed Carmilla,”

“I know, pumpkin,” He said with a smile, and put the car into park. “I was thinking,” He continued, “why don’t you see if she wants to come stay with us for a few days next summer?”

Laura’s eyes lit up. “Really?” She asked excitedly.

“Yes, but she will be sleeping on the _couch_ ,” He said sternly.

“ _Fine_ ,” Laura sighed, and hopped out of the car, hanging tightly onto Frodo’s cage. She fed him a few owl treats from her pocket before setting his cage down and helping Sherman heft her school trunk out of the bed of the truck.

“Oof,” Sherman gasped as it thudded to the ground. “any chance you can see if someone at school knows a charm to make this thing lighter?”

\-------

Once they were on the platform, Laura trotted along beside her dad along the glossy red steam engine, keeping her eyes peeled for Carmilla and her friends as she wheeled her trolley down to the luggage car. Carmilla had promised in her last letter that she’d be there, and she had to be, if she wanted to get to school, but a little part of Laura was still anxious. The great billows of steam and the crowds of students and parents obscuring her view of the platform weren’t helping any either.

Sherman helped her hand off her belongings to the attendant, and once her things were carefully packed onto the train, they walked past the cars, looking for one that had room. Laura’s stomach twisted a little, like it did every year. She was thrilled to go back to Hogwarts, and to see Carmilla and her friends, but she always missed her dad, and Tibbs.

“Alright, come here,” Sherman said gruffly, holding his arms open as they approached one of the cars.

Laura turned and threw her arms around her dad’s middle, feeling a lump in her throat. It’d wear off after a few days, but leaving home was always hard. “I’m gonna miss you,” She mumbled into his flannel shirt.

“I’m gonna miss you too, kiddo,” He said, holding her tight. This was always his least favorite time of year. “Promise you’ll write?”

“Promise,” Laura said, a bit thickly. “promise you’ll send picture of you and Tibbs?”

“Promise,” he smiled. He kissed her head and squeezed her tight once again, before letting go and watching her climb onto the train. He waved back as she waved from one of the windows, and suddenly she was gone, swallowed up by hordes of other students.

Laura wandered along the corridor between compartments, keeping an eye out for her friends, when she felt a pair of arms snake around her waist.

“Hey, cutie,” Said a husky voice at her ear, and Laura spun around, grinning madly.

“Carm!” She cried happily, throwing her arms around her girlfriend’s neck. She hugged her tightly, the aching she’d felt in her chest at being separated all summer finally easing. “I missed you,” She sighed.

“I missed you too,” Carmilla said, stroking Laura’s hair and pressing a kiss to her cheek. Laura blushed and kissed her gently, their hands intertwining. “Come on, we have a compartment down here,” Carmilla continued, leading her by the hand down the corridor. 

Laura grinned as she walked along behind Carmilla in the tight corridor, taking in her girlfriend after so long apart. They’d seen each other a few times over summer in Diagon Alley, but that had been it since June. Carmilla was still in her leather pants and flannels, but he bangs were longer. She’d mentioned in a letter that she was growing them out, and what a pain it was. Laura watched, amused, as Carmilla constantly flicked them out of her eyes, but she had to admit, her dark eyes looked beautiful cast in shadows.

Carmilla relished the feeling of Laura’s soft hand in her own again. Carmilla’s summer had been _dismal_ without Laura. She’d had to spend more time at the manor than expected, and with it, had to endure Will and Maman more than expected. She had been able to stay with Mattie since the end of July, but those first two months ad been awful.

Seeing Laura, all smiles in her Harpies teeshirt and her favorite flannel, her hair hanging freely around her shoulders, was such a relief. Her hair was lighter, bleached by the sun, and her skin was a bit darker--Laura had said in a letter that she’d gotten a bad sunburn while on holiday in Cornwall. Carmilla squeezed her hand gently, her chest fluttering at being so close to her again.

“Hey lovebirds,” LaFontaine grinned as Carmilla and Laura entered the compartment and closed the door.

“LaF!” Laura said excitedly, hurrying forward to hug them, and then Perry, Kirsch and JP.

“How was your summer, Frosh?” LaF asked with a smile. Their hair was blue and silver today, LaF obviously feeling some house pride for the first day back.

“Great, but I missed you guys,” Laura said, settling into a seat between Carmilla and Kirsch. She kept her hand intertwined with Carmilla’s, unwilling to let go just yet. 

“We missed you too, little nerd,” Kirsch grinned, wrapping Laura in a big bear hug.

As the train began chugging along, the six of them traded stories from over the summer. Kirsch had started working on his uncle’s farm a few days a week with his cousins. His uncle was a wizard, and grew vegetables that would eventually be sent to places like The Leaky Cauldron, and sometimes Hogwarts. His cousins were a years younger than him, twins, and both were in Slytherin.

Perry had spent most of her time, as usual, running after LaFontaine, trying to keep them from setting everything on fire (for research, they claimed) and when she wasn’t, she was studying her book of healing spells Madame Pomfrey had given her. Madame Pomfrey had taken an interest in her when Perry had expressed interest in possibly becoming a Healer the year before. 

JP had spent most of his time with his head in book, which was surprising to no one, but he’d spent most of July in Spain with his parents, visiting family friends. 

“What about you, Karnstein?” LaFontaine asked, biting the head off a chocolate frog. 

Laura felt Carmilla shift uncomfortably beside her, and squeezed her hand gently. 

“You know, the usual,” Carmilla shrugged, grabbing a pumpkin pastie from the communal pile of sweets they’d all bought from the lunch trolley. “pissing off my dimwit of a brother,” 

“And writing love letters,” LaFontaine chimed in, but shut up very quickly at the look Carmilla shot them.

\-------

A few hours into the ride, LaF, JP, Perry and Kirsch decided to venture out from the compartment to visit other friends, but Laura and Carmilla opted to stay behind to catch up in private. 

As soon as their friends were out of sight and the door was closed again, Carmilla turned to Laura and kissed her deeply, wrapping her arms around Laura’s waist. 

“Mm, sorry,” Carmilla breathed, pressing a kiss to Laura’s cheek as Laura pulled away to breathe. “I’ve been wanting to do that since I saw you, but lack of privacy..."

“Don’t be sorry,” Laura said with a chuckle, and kissed Carmilla again. “I missed you,”

“I missed you too,” Carmilla sighed, leaning her head against Laura’s. 

“I’ve been wanting to ask you,” Laura said, lacing her fingers with Carmilla’s. “how are things with your mum? your last letter was a couple weeks ago, and you didn’t mention her,”

Carmilla sighed and leaned her head back against the padded seat. “They’re going about as fine as they can go,” She murmured, running her thumb along her wand, which was tucked into her boot, her foot propped up on her thigh. “She’s been in London most of the time, so it was really just Will and I around the manor,”

“Does he know about us?” Laura asked worriedly, “Has he told your mum?”

Carmilla shook her head. “He doesn’t know anything, and neither does Maman,”

Laura breathed a sigh of relief. “Thats good,” She rested her head on Carmilla’s shoulder and closed her eye for a moment. 

“Tired?” Carmilla asked running her fingers through Laura’s hair.

Laura hummed. “I didn’t get much sleep last night,”

“Why not?” Carmilla asked, worried. 

“I was too excited to see you,” She opened her eyes and looked up at Carmilla in time to see Carmilla’s eyes soften. “your mum hasn’t hurt you, has she? I know you never say in your letters but I know she has in the past, and I just want to make sure you’re okay,”

“Sweetheart,” Carmilla said, gently cutting her off with a squeeze of her hand around Laura’s. “I’m fine. Aside from a few forced shifts so she could show me off to her Ministry connections, nothing happened. Things started going downhill in July, but Mattie was able to get me out before it got too bad,”

“Okay,” Laura nodded, still looking a mix of worried and relieved. She wrapped her arms around Carmilla’s neck, falling silent. “Well, we have the whole year together, now,” She said after a while, pulling back slightly to look at Carmilla. 

Carmilla couldn’t help the fluttering she felt in her stomach at the thought of that. A whole school year together was ahead of them. Meals, time down by the lake and at the library, hopefully Quidditch matches, if Laura made the team. Carmilla knew she would. 

“Yeah,” Carmilla said with a faint smile. "A whole year,"


End file.
